Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large clock with a dial plate having short and long hands, and particularly, larger than 50 cm, and driven by a solar cell placed on the long hand. The large clock of the invention consists in the provision of a sealed box-like long hand in which an electric clockwork movement and a D.C. motor are accommodated, and also a circular guide around the circular dial plate. The long hand slowly progresses on the circular guide and meshes with a wheel protruding from the foremost tip of the long hand and driven by the D.C. motor energized by the solar cell.
The present invention relates in general to a large clock having a large dial plate driven by a solar cell including a tower or turret clock positioned at a high place of a skyscraper building, and more particularly, to what we call a "FLOWER CLOCK" installed on a flower bed of a park or playground in which a solar cell, the source of an infinite energy, is applied for providing the driving power of the clock, and further, maintenance care is hardly required.
Although the magnitude of the diameter of a dial plate of a conventional large clock, for instance, more than 20 meters, may be technically feasible to make, it is generally regarded as infeasible from an economical point of view. A significant reason is because a long hand becomes long and heavy, and an electric motor for driving the long and heavy long hand must be so powerful that other ancillary parts must be made correspondingly firm and durable.